THE PRISONER
by mako47117
Summary: Jung Yunho, buronan yang baru saja kabur dari penjara bersembunyi di rumah Kim Jaejoong, mnamja cantik yang tinggal seorang diri. apakah yang akan terjadi diantara keduanya? a YUNJAE fanfic. Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel.
1. Chapter 1

Haloo.. Aku mako-chan^^ . Author baru di sini.. mohon bantuannya yah… yoroshiku onegaishimasu..

**Title** : The Prisoner part. 1**  
>Author<strong> : mako47117_**  
>Chapter<strong> : 1 of 3

**Pairing** : YunJae**  
>Genre<strong> : Romance, crime, **  
><strong>Rating : T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Yunho and Jaejong belongs to each other XP

**Warning** : **Yaoi, Typo, Abal, geje, Bahasa ngebosenin, banyak majas, dsb**.  
><strong>Don't like? please don't read<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya di atas trotoar pinggiran kota. Kelamnya malam mengundang angin gunung untuk berhembus dan menghempas kehangatan yang teradiasi dari tiap jendela yang benderang. Hari pertama musim gugur di tahun ini. Tanpa kehangatan, tanpa cinta, tanpa keluarga. Hanya ada dia, sendirian. Jaejoong melirik iri pada keluarga di dalam jendela itu.

Daun-daun bergemerisik lalu terbawa angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Memaksa Jaejoong bergidik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Satu gedung sebelum pertigaan jalan selanjutnya ia berbelok, memasuki gang yang tercipta diantara dua buah gedung yang menjulang. Langkah kaki dan deru nafasnya menyatu dengan suara tetesan air. Membentuk suatu instrument menyeramkan yang mengalun dan menggema diantara kegelapan. Merobek kabut keheningan yang serasa begitu menyesakkan dan menakutkan. Selebaran pengumuman pencarian orang tertempel sembarangan di sepanjang tembok. Memperbesar rasa takutnya. Seolah ribuan mata kini sedang mengawasinya. Udara dingin kian menghujam kulit. Memaksa Jaejoong untuk melangkah lebih cepat. Asap mengepul bersama deru dan desah nafasnya. Di ujung jalan, cahaya terang menyeruak dari jendela-jendela sebuah rumah. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tengah kegelapan. Keindahan dan kehangatan berpadu dan terselip dalam konstruksi kokoh antara ruang kekakuan dan kegelapan lembab berselimut lumut.

Hawa dingin dan menusuk terhempas oleh gelombang rasa hangat yang lembut menerjang kulitnya begitu Jaejong membuka pintu.

" Omo~ dingin sekali" gumam Jaejoong, seraya melepas mantel dan menggantungnya.

**TING! KROMPYANG**!

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong membeku pada posisinya. Mendengar suara berdenting dari arah dapur. Apakah ada perampok masuk rumahnya? Pikirnya. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat seraya menyambar piala di depannya, dan berjingkat menuju dapur.

Jaejoong terpaku di ambang pintu dapur yang gelap. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, lalu matanya tertuju pada satu sisi di dapurnya. Pintu lemari es terbuka, menebarkan cahaya remang diantara kegelapan. Mata Jaejoong menangkap siluet sesosok tubuh yang membungkuk memunggunginya , mengobrak-abrik isi lemari elektronik tempat pasokan makanannya tersimpan. Beberapa bahan makanan bahkan tergolek begitu saja di lantai. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi terang. Namja itu terdiri karena kaget, masih memunggungi Jaejoong. Kaus dalam dan celana jins yang penuh debu dan noda menempel pada tubuh namja itu. Menonjolkan keindahan lekuk-lekuk tendon di lengannya yang tak berkurang walau tertutup noda dan keringat. Namja itu membalikkan badan. Rambut hitam yang berantakan, jenggot dan kumis tipis membayang di wajah itu. sungguh wajah yang tak asing baginya.

Pupil mata jaejong melebar. Ia ingat. Namja itu adalah buronan polisi beberapa tahun lalu. Namja yang fotonya memenuhi dinding gang… Jung Yunho. Mata Jaejoong menangkap sesuatu di pinggang namja itu. Pistol. Disangkutkan rapi di celananya. Jaejong yang gemetar mundur 2 langkah, tangannya makin erat menggenggam senjatanya –piala lomba menyanyi sekabupaten—

"Berhenti." UcapYunho. Jaejoong membeku.

"Berhenti dan mendekatlah kesini. Kau pasti tahu apa akibat tidak mematuhi ucapanku."

Jaejoong mendekat. Raut ketakutan terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Jantungnya memburu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bisa memasak? "Tanya Yunho.

"Eh? Mwo?"

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"T-t-tentu saja."

"Bagus. Buatkan aku makanan. " ucap Yunho yang berjalan menuju meja makan tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih membeku dalam keterkejutannya.

"Oh, god! Please! Apa aku harus mengulang dua kali setiap kali aku berbicara padamu!"

Jaejoong melangkah menuju meja, meletakkan senjatanya yang kalah canggih dengan senjata lawan, lalu menuju lemari esnya. Beribu cara ia pikirkan untuk melarikan diri. Namun semua cara itu bisa di patahkan oleh satu detik letusan senjata Jung Yunho. Semua rencana berakhir dengan kematiannya. Ia menyerah. Bila ia harus mati, ia akan menghadapi kematiaan itu dengan tangan terbuka, tapi ia tidak akan bunuh diri. Ia akan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Setelah beberapa puluh menit, Ia pun menghidangkan masakannya di depan Yunho.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kubuat. Karena hampir seluruh isi kulkasku sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi."ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Hmm… Bacon buatanmu enak.. duduklah."

" Ti-tidak.. aku sedang tidak ingin duduk."

"Kubilang duduk dan makan!" ucap Yunho tegas.

"Bila kamu ingin berdiri karena berencana kabur dariku, hal itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan aku tahu kamu belum memakan apapun. Jadi jangan siksa perutmu dan makan."ucap Yunho sambil memakan baconnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku!" seru Jaejoong frustasi. Ia tahu bahwa ucapan orang itu benar. Yunho meletakkan alat makanya perlahan di samping piringnya, lalu menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin menumpang bermalam untuk malam ini. Setelahnya aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sekarang duduk, dan makanlah."

"Apa menurutmu aku masih bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini?"seru Jaejoong.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan akan pergi besok. Lalu kenapa kamu yang malah menyiksa diri sendiri?"ucapnya tenang. Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kata-kata itu membuatnya bungkam.

"Memangnya aku bisa mempercayai penjahat sepertimu?"Tanya Jaejoong retoris.

"Hahahaha … tapi aku melihat kepercayaan dalam matamu. Sudahlah, sekarang duduk dan makan."

Jaejoong menuruti Yunho untuk makan. Perutnya benar-benar lapar. Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang terlihat liar, namun begitu cocok dengan matanya yang kelam dan hangat.

"Aku harus mandi."Ucap Yunho. Bagus! Ini adalah kesempatan Jaejoong untuk kabur. Begitu orang ini mandi, ia akan kabur dari pintu belakang. Yunho berdiri dan meraih tangan Jaejoong.

"Ayo. Aku butuh mandi sekarang."ucap Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu kabur. Kamu harus ikut dengan ku."

"Mwo!"

.:***:.

Rencana Jaejoong berantakan. Bahkan sekarang ia berdiri di sudut kamar mandi melihat namja itu menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya. Suara detak jantungnya bagaikan perkusi yang diiringi gerimis dari shower. Sesuatu bergolak dalam tubuhnya membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Detak jantungnya memburu. Ia pun membalikkan badannya. Menit demi menit berlalu. Suara shower berhenti.

"Ya! Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong berbalik,terperangah. Wajah Jung Yunho benar-benar berubah. Brewok dan kumis tipisnya hilang, kulitnya putih dan terlihat terawat, begitu… tampan(?), walau hanya di balut dengan kaus dalam dan jins milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkah ke bawah shower. Melepas bajunya satu persatu. Ia melirik Yunho yang bersandar ditembok dengan santai, kedua tangannya bertengger di kantong, dan matanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Jaejoong mengalihkan pikirannya, dan berkonsentrasi menggosok tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Suara televisi menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Semua berita mengulas kaburnya Yunho dari penjara . semuanya karena ia telah melakukan pemukulan pada seorang pengacara dan mengakibatkan kerugian pada bar dalam jumlah sangat besar. Namun ia mendapatkan keringanan hukuman dan akan dibebaskan dua minggu lagi sebelum akhirnya ia kabur dari penjara.

"Ja-jadi dua minggu lagi kamu bebas? Lalu kenapa…" gumam Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam. Merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga tawanan ini memilih kabur disaat ia akan bebas….

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting buatmu… pikirkan saja masalahmu sendiri…"

"Memangnya siapa yang memikirkanmu… huh! percaya diri sekali…" gerutu jaejoong.

"Eh, keren! Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong melirik borgol yang masih melingkar di tangan Yunho. Satu mata borgolnya terbuka dan menggantung bebas di tangannya. Yunho menyodorkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong yang duduk di karpet di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari berita di televisi. Jaejoong benar-benar terpesona oleh borgol itu. setiap sentuhan Jaejoong di borgol itu terasa menjalar hingga ke kulit Yunho. Membuatnya tesenyum. Matanya memang melihat televisi. Namun semua indranya berkonsentrasi menanti sentuhan-sentuhan di borgolnya. KLEK! Mereka berdua membeku. Yunho akhirnya menoleh, melihat tangannya yang kini terjerat bersama tangan Jaejoong. Ekspresi ngeri terpancar dari wajah namja cantik itu.

"A-Apa yang kau telah lakukan!" ekspresi yang sama juga tercermin di wajah Yunho. Yunho mengangkat tangannya, otomatis tangan Jaejoong juga terangkat mengikuti tangannya.

"Ku-kunci! Dimana kuncinya?"seru Jaejoong ngeri.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku tidak punya! Kalau ada pasti sudah ku singkirkan sejak pertama kali aku lepas dari tempat laknat itu!"

"M-Mwo ! gawat! Eotteoke?"

Jaejoong begitu kalut. Sedangkan Yunho hanya membenamkan mukanya disalah satu lengannya yang tertopang oleh lutut. Jaejoong ribut memikirkan cara apa yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan untuk melepaskan borgol itu dari tangan mereka.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM! KAU HANYA MEMBUATKU TAMBAH PUSING!"teriak Yunho. Jaejoong membeku. Lalu terdiam. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Maaf.. aku membentakmu… Aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk melenyapkan benda ini. Namun hasilnya nihil." Tambahnya dalam gumaman. Jaejoong terdiam. Memikirkan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia benar benar tak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin orang sesopan dia melakukan pemukulan fatal? Rasa nyeri mulai terasa di pergelangan tangannya yang diterkam borgol.

"Lalu dimana kuncinya?"

"Di kantor polisi. di tangan komandan hae" gumam Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam.

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

Jam classic di ruang tamu berdentang nyaring membuat kedua orang itu terlonjak karena kaget.

"Kurasa kita berdua harus tidur. Kita pikirkan ini besok. Besok pasti akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk kita berdua." Ucap Yunho.

"Yah.. Ini pasti adalah hari yang melelahkan bagimu." Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar nada perhatian dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka tidur satu ranjang. Mata mereka terpejam namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertidur.. hingga akhirnya Jaejoong terjerembab dalam lelap mendahului Yunho. Di pagi harinya ia terbangun dalam mobil porsche kuning miliknya yang melaju kencang melewati gurun yang gersang. Nyawa Jaejoong masih belum terkumpul. Ia hanya terbengong memandang ke depan. Sepuluh detik kemudian,

"I-ini! Ka-kau bawa kemana aku!"seru Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam di belakang kemudi. Tangannya masih bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"YA! Bukankah kau bilang kau akan pergi dan tidak akan menggangguku lagi!" seru Jaejoong. Yunho masih terdiam.

"YAAA!" Jaejoong kesal,lalu menarik tangannya yang diborgol. Kemudi oleng. Mobil membelok tajam dan berputar di tempat beberapa kali. Jaejoong terhempas menabrak pintu yang kemudian terbuka lebar karena menahan gebrakan dari tubuhnya. Jaejoong hampir terpental ke panasnya aspal, namun sesuatu merengkuhnya. Menahan badannya tetap di jog mobil. Mobil masih bermanuver sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Yunho terengah. Menata nafasnya agar tetap stabil. Jantung Jaejoong berdebum ria. Hampir saja ia mati terlindas mobilnya sendiri.

"APA KAU GILA! BISA KAH KAU BERFIKIR DULU SEBELUM BERTINDAK? KAU HAMPIR SAJA MENCELAKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"Bentak Yunho. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan terhenyak

"Mian hae.." gumamnya sambil menunduk. Yunho benar. Dia tidak berfikir dulu tadi. Yunho terhenyak dalam-dalam ke jog mobil. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Mata rubahnya melirik Jaejoong.

"Apa kau lupa, kau yang memborgolku tadi malam? Tidak ada pilihan selain membawamu…"

"Ta-tapi bukankah tadi malam kau bilang akan mencari car—"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi… aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi… cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" ucap Yunho. Kembali bersiap mengemudi. Mobil porche kuning itu mundur, sebelum berbelok 180⁰, dan melaju dengan kecepatan hampir maksimal.

Setelah beberapa kilometer, Yunho mengerem mobilnya. Membuat Jaejoong hampir terantuk dasbor.

"Ya!" protes Jaejoong. Lalu menoleh kearah Yunho, dan mengikuti arah pandang namja itu.

"Pemeriksaan mobil…" gumam keduanya.

.

.

.

Seorang polisi menunduk, melongok ke jendela setengah terbuka sebuah Porsche kuning. Seorang wanita cantik berambut lurus dan panjang tersenyum. Wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya, bahkan melebihi istrinya.

"A-ada apa ya pak..?" katanya sambil menahan desahan. Sang polisi terlalu terpesona pada wajah wanita itu, hingga terlambat menyadari sesuatu. Wanita itu berada di pangkuan seseorang.

"Ha-hanya ada pemeriksaan mobil ma'am.. Maaf menggangu sebentar.." kata sang polisi yang kini memerah wajahnya.

" Ma-maafkan kami, suami saya masih mabuk, dan saya baru mendapatkan SIM.. ja..jadi… aduh!"

"Langsung saja! Aku tahu kau berniat menggangu istriku bukan mmph-!" namja itu mengankat wajahnya sekilas lalu wanita itu membenamkan wajah suaminya lagi ke pundaknya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kau diam saja. Dia hanya melakukan penggeledahan changi! … sekali lagi maaf pak.. dia masih ma..assshhh..ma-mabuk."

"Sa-saya mengerti no-maksud saya nyonya.. boleh kah saya melihat sim anda?"

"ada di belakang.. tapi saya pikir saya tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri.. Ya! Ya! Chagi! sakit! Hentikan itu!"

"Kau masih membelanya! Lihat saja! Akan kulaporkan atasannya karena menggodamu saat bertugas!"

"Nyo-nyonya, tidak perlu.. aku percaya padamu.. silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan anda.. saya sarankan jangan melaju terlalu kencang.." ujar si polisi kalang kabut.

"Jeongmal yo? Really? Terima kasih ya pak.. that's very kind of you.."

"Suami anda sangat tampan nyonya, tapi menurut saya dia terlalu posesif" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan si polisi. Mobil Porsche kuning itupun melaju perlahan meninggal kan TKP.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menghantarkan hawa panas ke seluruh benda yang dilewatinya. Sang surya benar-benar berkuasa diatas kepala, dilatari langit yang begitu jernih dan cerah tanpa awan yang menggantung. Menantang siapapun yang menengadah menatapnya. Di sini, di gurun ini, tidak ada yang mampu menghalangi sinar dan panas benda luar angkasa itu. Bahkan musim sekalipun. Dedaunan kering di tengah jalan berputar dipermainkan angin hingga akhirnya hancur terlindas benda bulat dan hitam yang menggelinding dibawah mobil. Sebuah Porsche kuning melaju kencang di jalan beraspal yang membelah gurun. Dua orang namja duduk menempati dua jog di depan. Tangan mereka terborgol satu sama lain. Mereka sudah tidak mempersoalkan hal itu lagi –setidaknya untuk saat ini—karena ada hal lain yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Hahahaha.. kau lihat wajah polisi itu tadi? Tapi aku heran bagaimana bisa barang-barang ini bisa tersimpan di mobilmu.."

"Hey, tolong jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan! Ini untuk pesta perusahaan. Mereka kekurangan wanita, dan memaksaku memakainya. … Yang lebih mengenaskan, Bahkan aku lebih banyak berdansa daripada wanita sebenarnya."

"Hahaha kuakui kau memang sangat cantik chagiya… hahha"ucap Yunho sambil mengemudi.

"Mwo ya…"gumamnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Ia menajamkan pandangannya, dan menoleh cepat kearah Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tadi benar-benar melakukannya! Bukankah kita hanya berpura-pura? Benar-benar memalukan! Lihat! Bahkan bekasnya masih tertinggal. Isssh! Eotteoke! … Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa! "

"Hahaha… apa kau pikir kau aktris yang hebat? Kau benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong chagia… aku hanya sedikit melakukan improvisasi untuk membantumu…hahaha"

"Hey! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku chagi! Menyebalkan sekali! Urgh! Kenapa juga aku masih memakai wig dan baju ini.." Jaejoong memakai tangan yang terborgol untuk meraih wig yang menutupi kepalanya, namun Yunho menarik tanganya untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal hingga tangan Jaejong tertarik kembali. Jaejoong kembali meliriknya dengan lirikan maut. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, berpura-pura polos.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Jaejoong menggembungkan wajahnya dan berbalik menatap jendela. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepaskan wig yang dia kenakan.

Sebuah mobil melaju mendahului mereka. Mobil berwarna hitam kusam. Bukan mobil mewah yang mengandalkan kecepatan, melainkan mobil tua yang menonjolkan kekuatan. Tipe satu-satunya mobil yang mampu bertahan dalam tabrakan beruntun yang mematikan. Sangat mengherankan bila mobil model tersebut bisa melaju mendahului mobil Jaejoong yang lebih baru. Hanya satu orang yang mempunyai mobil model tersebut.

"Komandan hae…"gumam Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho lagi.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong -sshi… aku harus memintamu untuk berakting lagi…" katanya seraya mempercepat laju mobil.

Mobil tua komandan hae terparkir di sebuah bar tua. Jaejoong keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Kau yakin itu mobil komandan hae?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Aku begitu mengenal orang itu… kau siap?"

"N-Ne…"

Mereka berdua pun melangkah menuju sebuah bangunan semi permanen yang sudah reyot. Bagi tempat ini, siang dan malam tidak ada bedanya. Begitu langkah memasuki ruangan, tubuh-tubuh seolah ditelan kegelapan dan kabut asap yang menyesakkan. Bar ini benar-benar penuh pengunjung. Jaejoong dan Yunho mengedarkan pandangan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Mereka harus cepat. Sebelum seseorang menyadari bahwa tangan mereka berdua terjerat oleh borgol. Yunho menemukannya. Meja kosong disudut bar, tempat tergelap dari semua tempat dari bar itu. Alis Jaejoong terangkat sebelah. Berulang kali ia bolak balik menatap meja itu dan Yunho.

"Yaa! Aku mengingatkanmu. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya lagi kan?"bisik Jaejoong. Matanya kini melebar, antara takut dan tidak percaya. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum simpul dan duduk di kursi dekat tembok. Jaejoong yang terjerat bersamanya akhirnya ikut duduk di kursi itu. Matanya beredar ke sekitarnya dengan ngeri.

"YAA! Kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya." Jaejoong benar-benar kalut sekarang.

'Namja ini lucu sekali. Seperti robot boneka di taman bermain yang bila kau isi uang, ia akan bergerak sendiri. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melihatnya'. Pikir Yunho mengulum senyum.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.. semuanya tergantung aktingmu, chagi…."canda Yunho.

"Mwo ya.. kau mengerjaiku lagi.."

"Pelayan akan segera datang. Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi?".

Jaejoong mengangguk. Pelayan itu yang nantinya akan membawa komandan hae bergabung dengan mereka. Yunho memindahkan rambut panjang Jaejoong yang menjuntai dipundaknya ke punggung dengan cepat dan lembut.

"Kau tidak boleh salah Jaejoong-sshi. Semua orang disini akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkan kepalaku." Bisiknya sambil meletakkan kepala ke bahu Jaejoong.

"Ya..aku tidak akan membiarkan kepalamu hilang sebelum borgol laknat ini hilang dari tanganku."jawab Jaejoong dalam bisikan juga. Yunho terdiam mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?"Tanya seorang wanita yang kelihatanya berumur dua puluh tahunan.

"Delapan gelas bir… dan satu fuit punch"jawab Jaejoong.

"Delapan? Hanya untuk dia saja?" Tanya wanita pelayan itu.

"Yah.. dia sedang ada masalah-"ucapan Jaejoong yang langung terhenti. Yunho kini melingkarkan lenganya ke leher itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Terisak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mata Jaejoong membelalak. Bahunya terasa basah. Isakkannya terdengar memilukan.

"Bi-bisakah anda cepat sedikit?" ucap Jaejoong panik. Wanita itu pun beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Hey, dia sudah pergi.. sudah... ada apa denganmu? Ini melenceng dari rencana kan?" bisik Jaejoong. Bahu Yunho masih bergetar di pelukan Jaejoong. Dada Yunho serasa meledak.

Tak lama kemudian wanita itu datang. Bersama komandan hae.. komandan itu tidak seperti bayangan Jaejoong. Dia terlihat ramah dan baik.

Jaejoong berdiri, begitu juga Yunho. Berlari bergandengan dan menabrak komandan hae. Berusaha mencuri kunci yang tersampir di kantongnya. Mereka berempat terjerembab dan terjatuh. Tangan Yunho beraksi merogoh kantong komandan Hae namun kunci itu tidak ada. Ada dimana kunci itu? Mereka semua berdiri.

"Maafkan kami ahjussi.. kami sedang terburu-buru. Ini, dompet anda terjatuh.." Jaejoong menunduk memberi salam lalu berlari menyeret Yunho yang membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

Roda bergulir cepat di aspal hitam dan panas. Yunho frustasi. Tidak tahu lagi ia harus berbuat apa. Matanya lurus menatap depan. KLEK! Sang surya yang tadi berjaya di puncak mulai tergelincir kesudut empat puluh lima derajat. Mungkin sudah jam tiga, pikir Yunho. Tiba-tiba sebuah kunci terjatuh dan menggantung pada sebuah tali di depan mukanya. **CHIIIIITTT**. Tubuh Jaejong menubruk dasbor.

"Mi-mian..! gwaenchanna?" Tanya Yunho.

"gwaenchanna apanya! Aigoo.. sakit sekali."

"Ba-bagaimana kunci itu ada padamu? Tadi—"

"Aku mengambilnya lebih dulu. Balas dendam. Siapa suruh mempermainkanku. Bukan kau bilang akan berpura-pura memperkosaku saat mabuk, lalu saat komandan itu datang kita kabur. Huh kau sudah membuatku galau tadi."

Yunho meraih kunci, dan membuka borgol di tangannya. Di putarnya lengan itu didepan wajah. Hari sebentar lagi malam. Ia tidak boleh membuang buang waktu. Waktunya semakin sempit . Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Mian, setelah ini, kau resmi aku Sandra Jaejoong-sshi" ucapnya sambil menodongkan revolver miliknya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terduduk membeku. Mulutnya terbuka, Matanya membelalak menatap namja itu.

"Pakai borgol ini, cepat!" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong masih mematung tak percaya.

"Aku bilang cepat! Jangan sampai aku menembak kakimu hanya untuk memaksamu memakainya."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Lalu meraih borgol di tangan Yunho. Yunho melihat garis merah di tangan Jaejoong, bekas borgol sebelumnya. Matanya melirik ke belakang kearah baju pria Jaejoong, secepat kilat ia mengambil dan merobeknya sedemikian rupa.

"Lilitkan ini di borgol. Tolong lakukan dengan cepat! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Kini kedua tangan Jaejoong terborgol. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya, menuduh, dan kecewa menjadi satu. Yunho mengamankan senjatanya dan menyimpannya lagi dipinggang. Sedangkan kunci bertali itu di belitkannya ke pergelangan tangan yang jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk.

Pedal diinjak dalam-dalam hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit yang memekakkan telinga disertai derum mobil yang berpacu berusaha mengejar sang waktu. Jaejoong terdiam. Ribuan pertanyaan bergaung di kepalanya. Namun ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ternyata orang ini benar-benar penjahat. Ia telah salah mengira namja malang ini hanya orang baik yang terperosok dalam kubang fitnah. Ya.. ia salah. Namja ini, Jung Yunho adalah penjahat cerdik dan bermulut manis dan pandai merangkai kata-kata. Penipu. Bahkan sejak awal tidak ada satu pun janji dari mulutnya yang terpenuhi. Jaejoong membodohkan diri sendiri.

Laju mobil melambat, kemudian terhenti di pinggir jalan. Yunho menggebrak kemudi.

"Shitt! Aku lupa mengisi bensinnya." Seru Yunho. Ia membanting punggungnya ke jog dan menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong yang sedang memandang kaca dan tersenyum.

"Kau senang ya?" kata Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi tidak perduli.

"Apakah kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu juga kalau mobil ini mogok?" senyum itu masih menghiasi wajah Yunho saat mengucapkannya. Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah kosong.

'Anak ini benar-benar ekspresif =.= menggemaskan.' pikir Yunho sambil membuka pintu mobil segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Turun! kita harus berjalan sampai pom bensin." Ucap Yunho.

"Mwo? Itu kan 3 KM lagi?" seru Jaejoong yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Lebih tepatnya 4KM lagi. Oh.. menyenangkan sekali bukan?"ucap Yunho pedas lalu menyeretnya turun.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar tanpa ampun. Awan-awan masih ogah-ogahan melintas di bawah matahari yang begitu congkaknya melapukkan bebatuan hingga menjadi pasir berwarna keemasan yang indah dan tersapu angin yang membelai lembut. Beberapa hewan melata sesekali terlihat melintas diantara rerumputan yang masih perkasa hidup di alam yang kejam itu. dua orang namja terseok-seok berjalan. Dan beberapa saat ekspresi bahagia memantul di wajahnya. Mereka sampai di pom bensin. Yunho mencari jerigen , dan mengisinya dengan bensin. Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung menyerbu toko 24jam yang fullAC yang sedang tutup. Yunho beruntung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho memasuki toko, mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum samar. Jaejoong sedang memakan roti dengan kedua tangan nya yang terborgol di sudut toko. Yunho memegang kedua bahu jaejoong dari belakang, mendorongnya lembut menuju toilet. Jaejoong yang masih menggalakan upaya ngambek dan mogok bicara. Hanya bisa diam dan pasrah sambil mengusung tanda Tanya besar dalam otaknya.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Yunho mendorong bahu itu perlahan memasuki toilet yang untungnya bersih itu. Jaejoong berbalik.

"Mian hae Jaejoong-sshi.."gumam Yunho lirih, lalu menutup pintu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam di belakang pintu yang terkunci, namun matanya terbelalak lebar. Yunho berlari, mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman lalu menjatuhkannya melalui lubang ventilasi.

"Jaejoong-sshi.. aku akan mengambil mobil dan kembali kesini. Maafkan aku.."

Suara derap kaki Yunho menggema diantara kesunyian. Jaejoong masih terdiam. Tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Mobil Porsche kuning itu sudah bangkit, dan melaju menyusuri aspal yang tak begitu panas menit. Waktu yang ditempuh Yunho untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Sekarang ia melaju untuk menjemput tawanannya. Porsche itu berhenti di tempat parkir. Ia harus cepat sebelum si pemilik mengetahui tokonya telah dijarah. Yunho berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan mendapati kamar mandi itu telah kosong. Plastik-plastik bekas makanannya betebaran di lantai. Jendela kamar mandi pecah.

'Kemana namja itu?' pikirnya. Yunho kalut. Tak ada rumah dalam radius puluhan kilometer di sekitar sini. Ia pun berlari ke belakang toko, dan menemukan Jaejoong tergolek bersimbah darah. Luka sobek panjang tertoreh di lengannya bagian atasnya. Bahu Yunho merosot.

**.: T B C :.**

Terima kasih udah baca ff saya yang agak agak gak jelas... hahaha**  
><strong>dan buat Fairish13, MaxAberu, Mellchaaa, widiwMin, jeje100607 benar-benar terima kasih banyak... ini udah aku repair..semoga gak ada yang salah lagi.. hehehe

bales RCLnya di chap selanjutnya yah... Jeongmal Gomapsumnidaa... Arigatou Gozaimasu... xiexie ni men... 


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeong yorobeun…^-^/ sebelumnya mako-chan benar-benar minta maaf atas miss type yang bejibun di ch.1 #deepbow

Ini sebenarnya memang ff remake… Cast sebenarnya itu appa dan eomma kandung(?)ku.. Choi Jonghun dan Lee Hongki. Makanya namanya betebaran dimana-mana…(T,T). Aku author fandom FT ISLAND hahaha. Aku itu Primadonna, Cassiopeia, sekaligus Elf.  
>ah! Jadi kebanyakan ngomong.. HAPPY READING.. ^-^<p>

.

**Title** : The Prisoner part. 2**  
>Author<strong> : mako47117**  
>Chapter<strong> : 1 of 3

**Pairing** : YunJae**  
>Genre<strong> : Romance, crime, **  
><strong>Rating : T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Yunho and Jaejong belongs to each other XP

**Warning** : **Yaoi, Boy Love, Typo, Abal, geje, Bahasa ngebosenin, banyak majas, usia dibawah 16 jangan baca chap ini! dsb**.  
><strong>DON'T LIKE? PSE DON'T READ!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atas bentangan karpet emas yang berkilauan diterpa tirai jingga sang senja, Seekor salamander gurun bertatap muka dengan hewan melata jelek , bersisik sepucat beton, dan mengeluarkan suara gemerisik dari ekornya. Seolah mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, atau bahkan saling bersilat lidah. suara deruman terdengar. Bumi bergetar di bawah kaki mereka. Tiba-tiba empat buah benda bulat hitam bersuara keras melaju ke arah mereka. Menerbangkan debu ke segala arah. Dua makhluk itu pun mengevakuasi diri ke segala arah. Porsche kuning berhenti, mesinnya berderum untuk sementara. Tak lama kemudian kesunyian mengisi udara. Namja yang berada di kursi belakang merintih. Tergolek lemah, dan tidak berani bergerak. Cairan kental berwarna merah terus meleleh dari luka yang tertoreh panjang di lengan sebelah dalamnya. Namja lain yang berada di belakang kemudi turun dengan tergesa-gesa . Kedua tangan namja itu memegang kotak p3k dan satu botol air mineral yang ia curi di sebuah pom bensin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku walaupun sebentar? Ppabo.." gumam namja yang bernama Jung Yunho, dengan cekatan tangannya merobek lengan baju yeoja yang melekat di tubuh namja yang penuh peluh dan noda darah. Dilemparkannya wig namja itu ke segala arah . Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu kini hanya diam menahan rasa perih yang menghujam lengannya. Yunho membersihkan luka nya perlahan. Jaejoong merintih. Yunho terdiam meneliti luka di lengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-sshi, ku pikir lukamu harus di jahit. Lukamu terlalu panjang dan dalam.."ucapnya. Mata Jaejoong yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka lebar menatap Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kotak p3k di pangkuannya.

"Hmm... Mengejutkan. Semua yang aku butuhkan ada di sini."gumamnya mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan. Gunting, perban, obat merah, kapas steril, cottonbud bahkan jarum dan benang kulit...

"Ah! Gawat. Obat biusnya.." gumam Yunho yang mengangkat botol yang hampir kosong.

"A-Andwae! Andwae!" mata Jaejoong yang sudah membulat kian melebar memancarkan ketakutan.

"Tenang.. Dengan dosis ini biusnya akan bertahan dalam waktu beberapa menit.. Kau tidak akan merasa sakit sampai efeknya hilang..." gumamnya, sedangkan mata dan tangan Yunho tercurah ke jarum suntik yang menyedot cairan bius di tangannya.

"Andwae! Tidak akan pernah! Biarkan saja lukaku."seru Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas lalu memandang lembut kearah namja disampingnya itu.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membiarkan lukamu.. Membiarkan kebocoran kecil di nadimu menguras darahmu. Walau pun kamu mati, itu adalah pilihanmu sendiri."

Ekspresi galau tercermin di wajah yeppo Jaejoong.

.

.

"Jaejoong-sshi, Buka bajumu." ujar Yunho tanpa menunggu respon Jaejoong atas ucapannya sebelumnya. Jaejoong terdiam. Namun ia bangkit dari sandarannya, Membiarkan tangan Yunho menurunkan resliting gaunnya. Tangan lembut Yunho sekilas menyentuh dan menuruni punggungnya. Kulit Jaejoong terasa berpendar. Rintihan tergumam saat Yunho membebaskan tangannya dari lengan gaun yang hampir kaku karena darah. Yunho menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar heran. Mengapa jantungnya terasa meronta? Bukankah ia sudah pernah melakukan ini dulu? Bahkan dengan seorang yeoja yang setengah telanjang. Mengapa nafasnya harus terasa begitu berat?. Ia mengoleskan antiseptik di bibir luka Jaejoong, dan menyuntikan obat bius. Menepuk-nepuknya perlahan agar cairan itu cepat menyebar. Sekali lagi yunho membersihkan luka Jaejoong dari darah yang terus mengalir, Lalu mulai menjahit luka itu.

"Tidak terasa sakit kan?"gumam yunho.

"N-ne.." ucap Jaejoong.

Wajah yunho begitu dekat dengan lengan dan dadanya.. Nafas ringan namja itu mengalir menerpa kulitnya, mengalirkan listrik di tempat-tempat yang dilewatinya. Nafasnya seolah memburu. Jantung nya bermaraton tanpa ampun. Menit demi menit berlalu. Tiap hembusan nafas yunho begitu dinantinya. Begitu menggetarkannya.

"Satu jahitan lagi.." ucap yunho menusuk sisa luka yang masih terbuka. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memekik. Badannya terbanting ke jog, menengadahkan wajah dan merapatkan mata menahan gempuran rasa sakit. Yunho terperanjat. Ternyata efek obat biusnya telah habis secepat ini. Jaejoong terengah. Masih terpejam.

"Mian hae.." gumam yunho lirih..

"A-Anni.. Gwae-gwaenchanna yo.. To..long lanjutkan.."gumamnya diantara engahan.

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jebal.."ucapnya.

Yunho menuntaskan apa yang dia telah lakukan. Sekali lagi Jaejoong memekik menenggelamkan punggungnya di jog. Tangannya terkepal, mencegah jarinya mengoyak lukanya yang terasa menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku. Ia membuka mata. Yunho meniup lukanya. Terjangan nafas Yunho merayap di lengannya dan menyapu puncak dadanya. Menghalau kata sakit dari otaknya. Kini yang ada dipikirannya hanya namja itu. Hembusan itu terasa lagi. Mengedarkan berjuta setrum ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jaejoong menelan ludah. Begitu sulit hingga bersuara cukup keras. Ya.. Cukup keras hingga sampai ke telinga yunho. Mata dan wajah yunho menatapnya. Nafas namja itu juga mulai tak beraturan.. Seperti dirinya. Cahaya jingga mentari sore memberikan efek yang menakjubkan bagi kulit mereka berdua.. Mata mereka yang berubah kelam bertemu. Saling mencari, saling membaca dan saling menarik bagai magnet U dan S. Kedua tangan yunho bertengger lembut di kedua bahu telanjang Jaejoong. Menawarkan getaran baru bagi mereka. Jaejoong ingin menatap bibir itu.. Namun gravitasi yunho begitu kuat. Matanya benar-benar tertawan oleh mata kelam dan indah itu. Bibir mereka berpadu. Begitu lembut. Begitu menggetarkan entah siapa yang memulai dahulu, mereka tidak perduli yang ada hanya kata 'aku menginginkanmu', yang menggema di benak, dan di bibir masing-masing.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Mentari kini sudah tak nampak. Giliran sang kelam melayari kerajaan langit. Beribu bintang bertebaran indah menghiasi sang kelam. Berusaha menonjol tanpa takut sang ratu malam mengalahkan keindahan mereka malam ini. Angin musim gugur yang begitu dingin mulai berhembus lagi. Merajalela begitu sang raja siang yang angkuh lengser. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdua di hamparan tikar di atas pasir. Menatap langit malam dalam diam.

"Gomawo Yunho-sshi.. Lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak. Itu semua memang salahku. Memborgolmu dan memaksamu memakai baju itu."

"Hahaha! Benar! Aku merasa bodoh. Kau yang buron, mengapa aku yang harus repot menyamar.. Hahaha".

Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Satu tangan membuka tali di lengannya, lalu menggapai kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terborgol. KLEK. Borgol terbuka dan terjatuh di antara mereka berdua. Mata Jaejoong mengikuti jatuhnya borgol itu lalu menatap wajah Yunho. Matanya melebar. Terkejut dan bingung.

"Mian hae Jaejoong-ss-ie... Saat itu, Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain memborgolmu"gumam Yunho menunduk. Kedua tangannya menyusuri bekas borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Hongki tertunduk memandang garis merah di tangan dalam buaian Yunho lalu menatap wajah namja itu.

"Saat itu sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mungkin mendapatkan tumpangan Jaejoongie. Dan aku tidak tega kalau harus merampas mobilmu dan meninggalkanmu di sana.. Tak terbayangkan olehku siapa yang akan kau tumpangi. Dan berapa lama kau mendapatkannya.. Namun aku tidak cukup percaya kau mau memberikan tumpangan setelah belenggu itu terlepas dari tanganmu. Jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyanderamu..."ucapnya lirih. Jaejoong terdiam. Meresapi apa yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Lalu.. Kenapa sekarang kau melepaskanku?"

Wajah Yunho terangkat tiba-tiba. Mata mereka bertemu. Menggemakan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Molla yo..."gumam Yunho lirih. Kembali menunduk, kedua ibu jarinya kembali menyusuri garis merah dalam genggaman tangannya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebum begitu keras.

"Se-sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Flaxton City.."

"Ah.. Kota itu sudah dekat.."

"Ya.. Memang sudah dekat."

"Apakah kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Yunho menunduk, melepaskan tangan itu perlahan.

"Kurasa belum saatnya Jaejoongie... Belum saatnya..." gumamnya.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam memandang indahnya langit malam penuh bintang malam itu.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Ribuan bintang bagai tertanam di angkasa. Begitu indah walau sang ratu malam tak tampak, ia bersembunyi. Diam-diam merindukan dekapan hangat sang raja siang dalam kegelapan gerhana. Sepasang sayap kelelawar mengepak, dan berkelok diantara gedung-gedung kota Flaxton yang membumbung tinggi.

Disudut gelap disamping box sampah, seekor tikus mengendus, sesuatu tertangkap indranya. Dengan luwes dan lincah ia berkelok mengikuti kaki gedung, menembus kegelapan dan hawa dingin. Ia berhenti. Angin menghapus jejak bau, ia masih berusaha mengendus. Tak ingin kehilangan. Tidak lama kemudian angin membawa bau itu kembali. Ia pun melesat dan berkelok menghindari beribu pasang kaki besar. Sedangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai menapaki jalan keras, dingin dan berwarna hitam. Tiba2 cahaya kuning melesat membutakan matanya.

**CHIIIIITTT!**

Cahaya itu bergeser kesampingnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bayang-bayang benda yang begitu besar menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan benda hitam bulat berhenti tepat disebelahnya. Hampir meremukkan tulangnya. Dia pun berlari lebih kencang menuju lubang diantara terali penutup pembuangan di hadapannya.

"Aigoo! Bisakah kau berhenti mengerem mendadak?" omel Jaejoong yang menghantam dasbor.

"Mian.. Tadi ada tikus hampir tertabrak"ucap Yunho menginjak pedal gas nya kembali.

"Mwo? Tikus? Hanya tikus?" ucap Jaejoong membetulkan letak wignya yang bergeser.

"Mwo? Hanya..? Kau seharusnya belajar menghargai nyawa binatang, joongie.. walau binatang yang pantas mati sekalipun."

"Rasanya aneh kalau kata-kata itu diucapkan orang yang tiga kali mengancam mau membunuhmu."

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

"Ayah.. Bertahanlah.. Saya mohon.."rintih seorang wanita.

"Pungmi-ya.. Uhuk! uhuk! Mana Yunho.. Apakah dia sudah datang?" suara serak seorang kakek yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang mewah. Wanita yang bernana Jung Pungmi itu mempererat genggamannya, dan menoleh kearah suaminya Jung Dongji. Airmatanya keluar lagi.

"Ayah, maafkan kami.. Yunho tidak bisa datang. Polisi tidak memberikan ijin walau pun sehar-" suara Pungmi terhenti.

TOK TOK TOK. Pungmi menyeka air matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah dongji.

"Masuk." ucap dongji. Pelayan memasuki ruangan. Menunduk memberi hormat.

"Tuan, Nyonya.. Tuan muda berada di bawah."

.

Jaejoong menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan dengan takjub. Karpet berwarna keemasan tergelar menutupi seluruh lantai, membuatnya seolah berdiri di atas pasir pantai yang empuk dan hangat. Berbagai perabot antik dan mewah terpajang. Dua tangga berdiri kokoh dan indah, meliuk memutar dan dipertemukan oleh balkon yang lebar. Diatas nya terpampang sebuah lukisan besar seorang kakek yang duduk di kursi megah, disamping nya berdiri seorang yeoja dan namja. Di belakang sang kakek, Yunho berdiri dan tersenyum menatapnya bersama seorang namja yang lebih muda. Benar-benar rumah bergaya eropa dari abad kesekian belas. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yunho yang menyadari tatapan Jaejoong, menoleh, melemparkan senyuman yang sama dengan lukisan itu.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho

"Ini.. Rumahmu?"

"Bukan, ini rumah kakekku." suara derap lari menggema di seluruh isi rumah megah itu, tak lama muncul seorang namja di balkon. Matanya membulat lebar. Secara keseluruhan wajahnya cantik dan tampan menjadi satu. Entah mana yang dominan, Jaejoong tidak bisa memutuskan. Dagunya tirus dan memanjang. Wajah terkejut membayangi wajahnya. Kemeja hitam membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tali pita kecil berwarna pink tersimpul manis diantara kerah, dan terayun mengikuti angin yang tercipta karena langkahnya yang terhenti. Nafasnya terengah.

"HYUNG!"serunya.

"Annyeong ne.. Changmin"ucap Yunho. Senyumnya mengembang lembut. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi terkejut namja bernama Changmin itu berganti. Semua indra di wajahnya terangkat. Menampakkan wajah yang begitu girang. Ia berlari menuruni tangga. Menyambut sepupunya dengan pelukan.

"Ak-akhirnya hyung pulang.. Kupikir hyung tidak akan datang.."ucap Changmin, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Appa dan eomma?"

"Masih di kamar kakek.."ucapnya, lalu pandangannya menatap Jaejoong intens, Membuat Jaejoong yang dari tadi memandangnya tertunduk malu dalam sekejap.

"Hyung, siapa dia?"

"Dia-"

"Yunnie...!"seru seorang wanita di balkon. Wanita cantik yang ada dilukisan dibelakang wanita itu.

"Eomma!" gumam Yunho. Wanita itu berlari turun. Kini dibelakang wanita itu, seorang namja turun dengan langkah tertata. Wanita itu berhenti dihadapan Yunho, merengkuh kedua pipinya dalam genggamannya. Air matanya mengalir.

"Yunnie.."isaknya, seraya memeluk anak satu-satunya itu dengan erat. Lalu melepasnya.

"Yunnie, dia..siapa?"tanya eomma Yunho.

"Anyeong haseyo. Saya Jaejoong, tawanan Yunho. Bangapseumnida" salamnya menunduk. Eomma Yunho membelalak, lalu mengarahkan pandangan Apa-maksud-semua-ini ke arah Yunho.

"Ceritanya panjang. Dimana kakek?"

"Kakek ada dikamar. Beliau sudah menunggumu. Tadi namamu Jaejoong nak?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Nama yang aneh. Ada apa dengan orang tua mu? Oh, maafkan aku nak.. Ah tuhan! Lihat penampilanmu. Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan membuatmu seperti ini." gumam eomma Yunho.

"(Mwo? Ada apa dengan namaku? Keren kok... Tapi, anda benar soal Yunho. Dia memang keterlaluan)" pikir Jaejoong.

"Ya! Yunnie! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Eomma tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk melakukan hal tidak sopan! Apa lagi pada Jaejoong yang begitu manis. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"(Benar, ahjumma. Marahi dia terus. Hahaha. Omo~! Lihat wajahnya!)"pikir Jaejoong.

"Yunho, Changmin, kalian keatas, kakek membutuhkan kalian. Biarkan Jaejoong eomma yang mengurus."

Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong sekilas sebelum kemudian langkahnya terayun pergi.

"Ayo nak, kita keatas. Anak itu benar2 keterlaluan. Menyandramu hingga seperti ini." gumamnya, menggiring Jaejoong ke atas.

"Nee.. Ahjumma.. Bahkan lenganku terluka saat ia mengurungku di kamar mandi umum". Ucap Jaejoong mengiba. Berniat membuat Yunho di omeli eommanya lagi.

"Anak itu benar2 memalukan. Bisa-bisanya membuat seorang yeoja menderita seperti ini. Setelah ini kita buat ia malu dan bertekuk lutut melihat kecantikanmu. Serahkan semuanya pada ahjumma ne.."ucapnya seraya membuka pintu. Ia berniat memperlihatkan 'yeoja' itu pada ayahnya.

"Mwo? Yeoja? Ke-kecantikan? Tu-tunggu ahjumma..! Ahjumma!"

klek. Pintu pun tertutup.

**.: T B C :.**

saatnya balas repiu!\^0^/

Fairish13 : gomawo ne chingu...(^^) ah! pantas aja aku juga ngerasa aneh waktu ngetik sandra, tapi karena terburu-buru jadi ku terjang aja.. hahaha#plak! gomawo udah ngingetin, dan gomawo juga udah nyempetin ripiu... jeongmal gamsahamnidaa m(_ _)m

MaxAberu: Ah! Terima kasih udah nge-fave chinguuu... #pelukciummaxAberu siiip.. ^^d semoga selanjutnya nggak ada misstype.

mellchaaa: hontou? atashi no ff ga suki? arigatou ne... T-T#lapingus iya..hehehe ini remake. Namanya aku copy paste..*malesngetik soalnya#plak*  
>jeje jatoh dari jendela chingu... gomawo udah fave ma ripiu...^0^ #hugkissmellchaaa maaf updatenya lama ya chingu..T-T<p>

widiwMin: dia jatuh dari tangga chingu... panjat-panjat sih, udah tahu masih pake gaun...XDD hehehe itu miss type chingu... gara2 cara gantinya di copy paste...T.T gomawo uda ripiu ya chingu...^^

jeje100607: Annyeong ^.^/ Yunppa jahat gitu karena dia kawatir sama jaejoong.. sebenernya itu yunppa namja terbaik sedunia! hahahaha ini udh update, mian kalaulama yah...

ninanutter: GYAAAAAA! chingu juga suka novel ituuu?XDD iya. yunho as Lucas Greywolf. Kayanya gak terlalu sama chingu... Soalnya baca novel ini waktu pertengahan SMA. Novelnya punya temenku, dan dia pindah setelah lulus T-T. Bahkan aku judulnya lupa..Nama Lucas juga baru inget ini.  
>Ada adegan di lembah, Tp NC nya di skip, tapi emang ntar jae diperkosa disana #ups!<br>AKU LUPA YANG BADAAAIII #horrorface,ganyante Chingu tahu judul novelnya ga? ingetin dong...#beg gomawo uda ripiu chingu..m(_ _)m#hugkissmuachmuach

Arisa Adachi: gomawo... arisa-sshi ^^ UmmaJae Panjat2 jendela tuh...padahal masih pake gaun...=.='  
>ini udah update, mian kalou lama yah...#bow gomawo udah nyempetin ripiuuu...^^<p>

RieJoongie : Jaejoong panjat2 jendela, padahal masih pake gaun...jatuh deh... gomawo udah ripiuuu^^

HISAGIsoul: gomawo chinguuu ^_^  
>balesan gombalan: JJ : Kaauu... telah mencuri hatiku. hatiku... #sing Yunho: #nyesek XDDDD ini udah update, mian kalou lama yah...#bow gomawo udah nyempetin ripiuuu...^^<p>

Hyuna Cassiopeia : hyuna-saaaaan gomawooooo... #terharu. Hanya diksi yang bisa kubanggakan disini..  
>UmmaJae Panjat2 jendela tuh...padahal masih pake gaun...=.='. ini next chapnya...#lempar XD iya.. happy ending kok... gomawo udah fave ma nyempetin ripiu...jeongmal gamsahamnidaa m(_ _)m<p>

ireneayu: gomawo udah suka ma gomawo udah repiu chigu...^^

minta review buat chap ini, boleh? review nya dong...


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Prisoner part. 3[end]**  
><strong>Author : mako47117**  
><strong>Chapter : 3 of 3

Pairing : YunJae**  
><strong>Genre : Romance, crime, **  
><strong>**Rating** : T+ buat story, **M buat kata-kata kasar**  
>Disclaimer : Yunho and Jaejong belongs to each other XP<p>

Warning : Yaoi, BoyLove, Typo, Abal, geje, Bahasa ngebosenin, banyak majas, usia dibawah 16 jangan baca chap ini! dsb.

**CHAP INI MENGANDUNG KATA-KATA KASAR !**

**I WARNED U!**

**SO,**

DON'T LIKE? PSE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**.:the prisonner part3(end):.**

Suara derit pintu mengiringi derap langkah dua pasang kaki memasuki ruangan. Kesunyian melingkupi ruangan, mengebor telinga melebihi efek kegaduhan. Tiga namja terdiam memandang Jaejoong dan nyonya Jung yang baru datang, kecuali Yunho yang hanya berdiri membeku didepan tubuh kakeknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Pungmi-ya.. Ayah.."gumam tuan Jung serak. Jung pungmi, ibu Yunho membeku. Sedetik kemudian tubuh oleng nya tertahan Jaejoong.

Kaki wanita itu lemas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya yang membelalak. Ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Presdir Jung telah pergi setelah begitu lama penyakit menggerogoti organ dalamnya. Dengan begini penderitaan presdir akan berkurang.. Pikir Jung Pungmi. Menimbulkan setitik rasa lega di hatinya. Tuan Jung maju dan merengkuh istrinya. Berharap ia dapat melingkupi dan melindunginya dari kepedihan yang juga menyiksanya. Air mata Nyonya Jung pun tumpah dalam pelukan sang suami. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan. Menemukan punggung lebar Yunho yang entah bagaimana terlihat kelam diantara cahaya lampu. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu Yunho. Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai, Changmin menangkap tangannya. Menggelengkan kepala, dan menariknya dari tempat itu.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Titik-titik embun di atas dedaunan menetes jatuh, tersenggol gaun Jaejoong yang mengembang. Dengan lembut dan tergesa-gesa tangan Changmin menariknya ke arah kursi di bawah pohon jeruk di tengah taman.

"Sebaiknya biarkan Yunho hyung sendiri dulu. Duduklah. Jaejoong-sshi"

"Jadi karena ini, ia kabur dari penjara.."renung Jaejoong lirih.

"Hyung sangat menyayangi kakek. Begitu juga kakek..."

"Kenapa Yunho mengamuk dan memukul orang di Bar? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa kehilangan kendali diri hingga seperti itu..". Jaejoong terdiam menanti jawaban, mendengarkan suara kepak sayap kelelawar dan senandung jangkrik mengisi keheningan.

Changmin pun bercerita. Satu tahun yang lalu, seorang rentenir pindah ke flaxton. Banyak buruh yang terjebak dengan mulut manis para lintah darat. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagai wabah yang menular. Lee ahjusshi, kerabat keluarga Jung yang sudah dianggap ayah kedua oleh Yunho harus meregang nyawa karena membela tetangganya. Mulut hingga batok tengkorak namja itu berlubang tertembus peluru. Jaejoong menelan ludah.

"Mengerikan..."

"Yah.. Memang. Kim ahjussi sudah seperti ayah kedua bagi Yunho hyung. Hyung pulang mendengar kim ahjussi wafat. Dan benar-benar marah setelah mengetahui penyebabnya..

" Di LA dia menolong rakyat miskin yang dijadikan kambing hitam oleh hukum orang kaya. Dan disini, di bawah batang hidungnya kerabatnya ditelan oleh ketidakadilan. Dalam waktu singkat Yunho hyung memenjarakan mereka semua."

"Sudah sepantasnya mereka dihukum atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Changmin tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar. Namun,tiba-tiba rival Yunho di LA mengejarnya kemari.-"

"Rival?"

"Yah.. setidaknya orang itu yang menganggap Yunho hyung rivalnya. Kau tahu korban pemukulan hyung? Dialah rivalnya."

"Tunggu. Kau bilang pengacara itu rival Yunho? Berarti Yunho seorang-"

"Ya.. Hyung adalah seorang pengacara.. Dan seorang dokter juga sebenarnya.. Hyung sarjana hukum dan kedokteran dari oxford-"

"MWO?.."

"Hahaha.. mengejutkan bukan? entah apa yang terjadi di bar itu.. Yang jelas, si pengacara itu memanggilnya, dan-".

Suara derap langkah membungkam Changmin. Ia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara, diikuti manik mata Jaejoong yang kini melebar.

Yunho berjalan terseok di jalan setapak menuju hutan.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Suara deru angin menerjang dedaunan. Menggaungkan kata yang meremangkan bulu roma. Jaejoong memandang ke atas. Melihat ribuan bintang masih mengintip di antara rimbunnya pepohonan di tengah hutan. Burung hantu memutar kepala, mengawasi makhluk baru yang jarang ia lihat keberadaannya. Matanya bagai senter yang memancarkan sinar. Jaejoong melihat ke atas dan bertatapan dua sinar itu.

"UUUU'…! UUUU'…!" burung itu mengeluarkan suara. Jaejoong mundur karena takut. Lalu ia berlari menerjang pekatnya semak. Yunho telah berada jauh di depannya.

Semakin kedalam, jalan setapak yang dilaluinya semakin menyempit. Namun ia beruntung. Menemukan Yunho di ujung jalan setapak sebelum akhirnya jalan itu tertutup rumput dan menghilang. Ia benar-benar kewalahan. Berkali-kali ia tersandung akar pohon yang menonjol atau terjerat gaunnya sendiri hingga terjatuh. Namun ia tidak menyerah. Ia masih akan mengkuti namja itu kemanapun ia pergi.

Medan semakin berat dan landai. Nafas Jaejoong terasa habis.. separtinya Yunho berniat untuk mendaki. Pikiran itu membuat Jaejoong kalut. Kakinya sudah lecet dan pegal. lelahjuga mendera tubuhnya. Jaejoong mendesah dan melepas high heels dikakinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membuang benda itu sejauh mungkin, namun benda sialan itu milik ahjumma. Ia harus mengembalikannya nanti. Aigooo.. dua orang itu memang menyusahkan.

Pepohonan semakin renggang. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan lapangan luas. Rasa lega meliputi dirinya. Ia berhasil mendaki!. Wohohoho! Ia akan memamerkan diri di kantor begitu sampai nanti.

Yunho berdiri di ujung lapangan. Tak jauh dari mulut jurang. Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho diantara bintang-bintang. Pikiran bodohnya memicu jantungnya berdebum-debum. Membuat irama yang memusingkan di otaknya. Jaejoong memperlambat langkah, Menyentuh punggung Yunho yang bergetar. Mata kelam sarat kepedihan terarah pada Jaejoong, namun Yunho tidak melihatnya. Pandangan Yunho kosong menembus keberadaannya. Menyimpan kepedihan yang menyayat hati Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh namja itu kedalam pelukannya. Menamenginya dari penderitaan dan pekatnya kesedihan yang terselubung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ucapnya dingin

"Mengikutimu.."

"Pulanglah. Kau sudah bebas. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Yunho menyambar lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar, dan menyeretnya kembali kehutan. Jaejoong terhempas dan terjerembab diatas rerumputan. Rasa nyeri kembali menjalari luka yang dijahit Yunho. Tapi sakit luka itu tidak berarti dibandingkan rasa sakit melihatnya terpuruk seperti ini.

Ia mengejar Yunho kembali. Menarik pundaknya dan mendaratkan tinju dipipinya. Tangannya terasa kebas. Pelajaran berharga: meninju orang itu sakit!.

Yunho berdiri. Marah. Di sentakannya bahu Jaejoong. Akhirnya Matanya beradu dengan mata Jaejoong. Mata yang memantulkan berjuta bintang di belakangnya membuatnya merasa tenggelam di samudra yang hangat.

Jaejoong melihat genangan dimata Yunho sebelum menutup mata, bersiap menerima balasan dan menunggu datangnya rasa sakit di atas tubuhnya. Namun, alih-alih merasa sakit, ia malah merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi dirinya. Matanya terbuka karena kaget. Yunho mendekapnya erat. Seluruh tubuh namja itu bergetar. Yunho menangis di pundaknya. Meluapkan kesedihan dan air mata yang telah disimpannya selama ini. Jaejoong membeku.

Perlahan tangan putih mendarat di kepala dan punggung Yunho. Menaunginya dari keperihan dan mengirim kehangatan ke dalam diri Yunho. Pelukan mereka begitu erat. Seakan berusaha melebur menjadi satu. Jaejoong mulai oleng karena seluruh berat badan namja itu bertumpu pada badan mungilnya. Mereka terjatuh dalam keadaan berpelukan. Wajah Yunho masih tertanam dalam pundak Jaejoong. Ya.. Mereka masih dalam posisi itu hingga entah kapan.

Suara desir angin menyapu pepohonan dan menggema di antara kegelapan pekat bertabur beribu kristal yang berkilau indah. Diantara hijau rumput berselimut malam, pengerat tanah berlari di antara rerumputan. Menatap dua makhluk besar yang terduduk menghadap langit lepas dan menghilang dalam lubang hitam yang berlindung dalam siluet malam. Seseorang bertubuh kecil diantara makhluk besar tadi menggigil sejenak.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"A-Ani. Nae gwaenchanna yo."

"Jeongmal yo?"

Bagai menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Angin gunung turun dan menghempas pepohonan. Membuat suara gemuruh dan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu datang lagi. Jaejoong gemetar sesaat. Suara giginya yang beradu mengundang senyum namja di sampingnya. Namja itu menyelimutinya dengan rangkulan. Menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang menghangat dibawah luka yang tertutup perban.

"Yunho-sshi.."

"Ne?"

"Aku.. telah mendengar semuanya dari changmin-sshi"ucapnya lirih. Gerakan tangan Yunho terhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya kembali menghangatkan lengan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" lanjut Yunho

"Hampir segala hal tentangmu."

Kini tangan Yunho benar benar berhenti. Lalu menarik tangannya perlahan dan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Pandangannya terarah ke langit lepas.

"Begitu ya.."

Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho, lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya, menatap hamparan padang kristal dalam pekat di depannya.

"Jadi ijin praktekmu sebagai pengacara di cabut?"tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ya..."

"Berarti kau akan menjadi dokter, Yunho-sshi?"

-sunyi-

"Entahlah, Aku tidak yakin..."

Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya berubah hampa.

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apa.. kau akan kabur?"

"Anni. Aku tidak akan kabur... Aku akan menyerahkan diri."

"M-MWO? Tidak.. Apa kau gila? Huk-"kata Jaejoong panik

"Ya. Hukumanku akan bertambah berat. Konsekuensi yang harus aku ambil Jaejoongie..."

"Tu-tunggu! K-kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana sedihnya ahjumma? A-atau ahjussi, mereka-"kekalutan Jaejoong teredam oleh tawa Yunho.

"kau sangat lucu Jaejoongie.." kini tatapan itu bertemu lagi.

Wajah Jaejoong membiaskan cahaya ribuan kristal malam.

"Mwo ya.." gerutu Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan kedepan lagi.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Yunho masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana mungkin namja bisa secantik dan seanggun ini? Bagaimana bisa mata polos sebening permata yang seolah menjeratnya dulu, kini terpoles cantik bak kristal dalam magnet bening terindah dan terkuat yang diciptakan untuk mengikat dan menawan matanya?

Dan bagaimana bisa seorang namja membuat pekat kesedihan dihatinya luntur hanya dengan merasakan keberadaan dan melihat senyum namja itu mengembang disampingnya? Dan yang paling membuatnya heran, Bagaimana mungkin bibir seorang namja bisa begitu menyurutkan kerongkongannya hingga mengering dan membuat jantungnya bergerak tak terkendali hingga hampir gila rasanya? Namun tidak lagi. Ia sudah menetapkan hati. Apapun alasannya kejadian di mobil tidak boleh dan tidak akan terulang. Kejadian itu tidak benar walau ia akui ia yang memulai dan ia yang tergoda. Ya. ia tahu namja cantik itu tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat digolongkan dalam kata menggoda ataupun menjerat dirinya. Ia yang menggila dan kehilangan kendali diri begitu melihat mata dan bibir itu. Kejadian itu pasti tidak akan terulang. Ia pasti bisa menghindar dari godaan namja itu. Jung Yunho adalah namja yang pengendalian dirinya bagai benteng terkuat di dunia.

**-tadinya ia pikir begitu-**

Masa bodoh dengan sopan santun. Masa bodoh dengan peraturan. Masa bodoh dengan pengendalian diri! *Yunppa mewek*

Ia sudah terikat dengan perasaan ini. Hatinya telah terikat dengan namja cantik di depannya. Akhirnya ia sadar. Ia mencintai namja itu.

"Yu-yunho-sshi? Kamu kenapa?"ucap Jaejoong khawatir oleh Yunho yang terdiam menatap nya begitu lama.

"Jaejoongie.. Kau tahu, kau makhluk tercantik yang pernah kulihat.."

**-sunyi-**

'He? Sepertinya tadi telingaku rusak. Kok sepertinya namja ini 'ngegombalin' aku ya?' jantung Jaejoong meronta tak terkendali. Sebaiknya ia pergi, sebelum pikiran Jaejoong mulai menggila dan membiarkan hati dan hasratnya tertawan oleh namja didepannya itu lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

"U-Udara semakin dingin ya.. Hahaha. Lebih baik aku pulang. Kuppaiii" ucapnya. Secepat kilat ia berdiri dan berbalik ke arah pekatnya pepohonan.

Tanpa diduga Yunho menarik tangannya. Membuat Jaejoong oleng dan terjatuh menghadap langit.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dariku bukan?"ucap Jung Yunho yang kini menindih tubuh Kim Jaejoong. Dua jantung meronta. Tak lama kemudian, teriakan tertahan Jaejoong menyeruak dalam kesunyian.

.

**.:skip scene:.**

.

Langit kelam berubah membiru gelap. Kilauan kristal mulai menghilang. Menyisakan kilauan venus sendirian dan kesepian dimalam yang dingin dan mencekam. Udara sampai di titik terendahnya hari itu. Dari jauh terdengar suara sayup2 menggema. Tidak terlalu jelas apa yang disampaikan suara itu. Yunho membeku, seraya berdiri. Memakai pakaiannya dan memunggungi Jaejoong yang kini tergolek lemah tak berdaya.

"Ternyata mereka yang datang menjemputku lebih dulu... Jaejoongie.."ucapnya. Manik setajam rubah berbalik dan memandangnya. Menatap butiran bening membasahi wajah indah di depannya, dan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi namja itu dengan lembut, menghapus air yang terus menetes dari mata namja yang masih terengah itu.

"Aku harus pergi chagia.."

Mata Jaejoong menatap nanar punggung namja yang kini berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkannya tergolek lemah begitu saja di ujung jurang setelah namja itu... namja itu.. *iissh! Tak tega aku ngetiknyaaa \(T0T)/*.

Air matanya terus bergulir tanpa henti dipipi Jaejoong. Ia tak mampu menggerakan badannya. Rasa sakit menghujam seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ke arah rumah keluarga Jung yang kini dikelilingi puluhan cahaya merah yang berpendar-pendar dibawah sana.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Jaejoong terjaga dari tidurnya. Suara tangis yang tak asing lagi terdengar. Dengan segera ia turun dan menuju kamar disebelah kamarnya. membuka pintu kamar itu, dan menekan saklar. Cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan bercat babyblue itu. Puluhan boneka tersenyum menyambutnya . Jaejoong melangkah ke ujung ruangan. Ke arah ranjang berukuran satu kali satu meter dan berterali kayu di tiap sisinya. Sesuatu bergerak2 dibalik selimut yang sewarna dengan dinding. Sepasang tangan kecil membuka dan menutup ke arahnya. Isakan tangisnya masih terdengar.

"Oh... Babyboy Kamu terbangun ya? Ada apa sayang?" ucap Jaejoong. Seulas senyum melengkung memandang si baby.

"wah, anak umma tidak mengompol.. Apa kau lapar babyboy?"

Jaejoong pun memiringkan pundak kecil itu, lalu merengkuhnya dalam gendongan. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur.

Tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya meronta. Jaejoong mengelus dan menepuk punggungnya yang hangat untuk menenangkan. Perlahan namun pasti, si baby terdiam. Diambilnya susu yang masih hangat dalam microwave. Si baby mulai menangis lagi.

"Cup..Cup..Cup.. Sabar babyboy.. Hahaha.. Kau sungguh tidak sabaran"

Jaejoong duduk memosisikan dirinya dan si baby senyaman mungkin. Diminumkannya susu dalam botol yang di genggamannya. Suara decak menggantikan suara tangis. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium pipi gembil dalam buaiannya. Menimangnya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang. Di sentuhnya hidung yang indah dan mancung itu. Diciumnya juga mata tajam dan ber-iris kelam bak rubah yang mulai mengatup perlahan. Mata dan hidung itu selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Hatinya bagai terkoyak mengingatnya. Tega benar namja itu meninggalkannya tergeletak tak berdaya sendirian. Terkoyak. Setelah apa yang ia renggut dan ia tanam dihati dan seluruh indranya. Namja itu memang pantas meringkuk di bui. Tidak! Itu terlalu ringan. Ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi namja itu dan membakar miliknya! (ummaa.. Jangan! Mako mewek bareng appa). Satu tetes air mata bergulir menuruni pipinya. Ia pun kembali menimang baby dipangkuannya dalam buaian. Suara timangannya mengalun merdu mengantar baby itu ke alam mimpi.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

**DOK DOK DOK**

"Tenang! Tenang!" Ruangan yang tadinya hiruk pikuk dengan keramaian kini menjadi sunyi.

"Saudara Jung Yunho, anda tidak membawa pengacara untuk membantu anda?"

"Tidak pak hakim."

"Apakah anda menerima apapun yang akan dituduhkan kepada anda?"

"Tidak pak hakim, saya akan mengajukan pembelaan saya bila saya memang tidak melakukannya."

Hakim tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho. Pemuda itu tidak berubah. Kebenaran dan keberanian yang ia kagumi masih tertanam dalam dirinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia bertemu dengan namja itu di meja hijau, tak pernah satu kali pun namja itu kalah. Dan tak pernah satu kalipun namja itu memungut bayaran dari kliennya yang rata-rata dari kalangan menengah kebawah.

Ia begitu mengagumi namja cemerlang yang telah ia anggap bagai anaknya sendiri ini. Sudah delapan bulan persidangan Yunho. Ditambah dua bulan menunggu proses persidangannya. Pihak penuntut menduga Yunho adalah penjahat yang lihai menyembunyikan bukti hingga membuat pihak penuntut terus menunda pengadilan sampai 2 bulan. Namun dengan santainya, anak bodoh itu mempertanyakan tuntutan tindak kriminalnya yang menyandra seorang warga sipil di persidangan. semua orang, terutama jaksa penuntut bungkam. Sedangkan Jung Yunho, 'melongo' hingga akhir persidangan karena mendengar sandranya tidak menuntut tindak kriminalnya. Hakim itu tertawa. Persidangan paling konyol yang pernah dipimpin olehnya. Jung Yunho benar2 namja yang menarik.

Kini hakim bermarga Kim berdiri di depan sebuah sel. Seorang polisi membantunya membuka gembok. Tak lama, suara dentang pintu besi membentur tembok menggema. Seorang namja masih menunduk dalam posisi jongkok diatas ranjang keras.

"Yunho-sshi.."

Yunho mengangkat kepala untuk melihat tamunya.

"Hakim Kim.."ucap terkejutnya seraya berdiri dan menunduk hormat. Hakim Kim adalah hakim yang sangat ia kagumi. Hakim yang paling jujur di korea selatan. Hakim Kim tersenyum

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu nak.. Mulai hari ini kau bebas.."

Yunho membeku. Seharusnya satu bulan lagi ia bebas

"Ta-tapi.. Ak-"

"Aku yang mengusahakannya.. Aku sungguh terkesan padamu nak.. Dan aku akan berusaha mengembalikan ijin praktekmu."

Yunho mematung seolah tak mempercayai telinganya. Sedetik kemudian, Tubuh renta hakim Kim telah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana aku harus membalas budimu, hakim Kim.."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Yunho-ah... Aku hanya merasa mubazir membiarkan negara ini harus kehilangan pengacara yang baik dan cemerlang sepertimu. Hahaha. Berkemaslah nak.. Ku tunggu didepan." ucap hakim Kim, seraya melangkah ke luar sel.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida Kim ahjussi..!" Seru Yunho sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

.

** .:mako-chan:.**

.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki di trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Perasaan dejavu menerpanya. Jalan yang sama, udara yang sama, menuju rumah yang sama. Namun ada perbedaan mencolok disini.

Pertama. Saat itu malam telah menyelimuti, dan sekarang tengah hari.

Kedua. Saat itu, tidak ada seorang pun disini. Dan sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya. Bukan karena mengenalinya sebagai buronan.. Melainkan terpesona oleh ketampanannya, senyumnya, dan juga style-nya. Kemeja hitam dan celana merk ternama yang selalu ia kenakan kini kembali membungkus raganya. Menguatkan aura kebangsawanan yang telah mengurat akar dalam dirinya. Inilah sosok Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya. Namja bangsawan yang percaya diri, angkuh, dan keras kepala akan kebenaran yang dipegangnya. Dan ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada namja itu. Ia akan meminta maaf. Mata Jaejoong yang terkoyak itu selalu menyiksanya, membuat dirinya lebih rendah dari penjahat manapun. Membuatnya terseret dan berkubang dalam nista.

Yunho membelok digang sempit yang tercipta antara dua gedung yang tinggi. Langkahnya menggema di iringi suara tetesan air di penampungan. Beberapa meter kemudian langkah Yunho mendadak terhenti. Matanya melebar melihat selebaran pencarian yang tertempel didinding, pencarian dirinya yang buron satu tahun yang lalu. Namun anehnya selebaran itu masih baru dan penuh coretan. Ia menoleh ke ujung gang. Seluruh tembok tertempel rapi gambar dirinya. Dengan coretan berbeda ditiap lembarnya.

Yunho mundur. Membaca coretannya dari lembar pertama.

"Dasar perampok sadis.., Manusia rendah... Membusuklah selamanya dipenjara.. Penjahat kelamin-hahaha perampok isi kulkas, kembalikan makananku-"ucap Yunho menirukan isi sebagian coretan di fotonya. Terbayang dalam pikirannya bagaimana Jaejoong menulis beratus-ratus kata kasar yang terukir disana.

**Pengacara gagal! Beware pervert! Mesum! Tukang intip! Dokter gadungan! Jahat! Tukang ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Perompak mobil!** Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja..T.T **bodoh! Bego! Mesum! Pervert! Aigoo.. Kau memang pantas mati! hentai! Pergi ke neraka sana! Pervy, manusia angkuh, sombong, ****Otak lemon! Awas kau kesini lagi,kubakar milikmu! How dare you left me there ALONE, after what you did to me?****otak NC, Tukang ingkar janji! Pergi sana pervert!** tahukah kau aku kesakitan? Aku tidak bisa jalan.. Aku tersesat di hutan.. **Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Aku membencimu Yunho! namja hentai!****Dasar Otak isi ecchi!** (mako:maaf..=.=') **Membusuk sana dipenjara!**

Akhirnya Yunho sampai pada lembaran terakhir. Lembaran yang paling penuh dengan umpatan. Butuh waktu untuk membaca tulisan alphabet yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan satu kalimat yang dapat dibaca. Kalimat berhuruf hangul. Satu-satunya kalimat berbahasa korea dalam ribuan kalimat yang ditulis oleh Jaejoong di atas ratusan kertas di dinding. Jari-jari Yunho yang terkepal memukul kertas itu dengan keras. Perasaannya benar-benar bercampur aduk.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa putus asa yang begitu nyaring melesat dari kerongkongannya. Ia berbalik bersandar pada tembok, tubuhnya bagai kehilangan tulang. Tawa menyeramkannya membahana dan menjadi gema dalam lorong itu.

Tubuhnya merosot, tawa itu perlahan berubah menjadi rintihan dan isak tangis yang menyayat hati.

"Mianhae, Jaejoongie.. Jeongmal Mianhae..."

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ya... Tunggu sebentar.." Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka mempertemukan mata cemerlang dan mata kelam setelah 10 setengah bulan tidak bertemu. Jaejoong mematung. Tidak mempercayai matanya.

'Orang ini Jung Yunho kah? Rambutnya dipotong, dan bajunya berubah, namun mata dan hidung itu! Tapi mungkinkah?' pikir Jaejoong

"Ho-Jaejoong-ya.." ucap Yunho bergetar karena seguk tangis. Panggilan Yunho seolah menghempasnya dari lamunan ke dunia nyata. Secepat kilat ia menutup pintu. Namun, terlambat, Yunho telah menahan pintunya. Adu tenaga antara keduanya pun terjadi. Frustasi, akhirnya Jaejoong membanting pintu kedinding. Membiarkannya terbuka lebar.

**"MAU APA LAGI KAU KESINI? APA KAU TIDAK PUAS MENYAKITIKU, HAH!"** sembur Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho.

"A-aku datang untuk minta maaf Jaejoongie... aku-"

Jaejoong terdiam. Shock. Dan amarah mendominasi dirinya.

"Tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku tahu.. Aku begitu kejam meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku punya alasan-"

**"ALASAN APA HAH! KAU TAHU? AKU SEPERTI TIKUS PERCOBAAN YANG TELAH DI BEDAH DAN DIBIARKAN HIDUP DENGAN LUKA MENGANGA! MERASA KESAKITAN! KEDINGINAN! DAN TERKOYAK SENDIRIAN! LALU APA ALASAN KAU MEMBUANGKU! APAA! JAWAB! APA!-"**

Nafas Jaejoong yang terengah mendominasi udara. Kediaman Yunho membuat amarah Jaejoong kian memuncak.

"Kenapa diam? Ha?** KENAPA KAU DIAM! TEGA SEKALI KAU! BERAPA KALI KAU MELAKUKANNYA HARI ITU! Membuatku tergolek tak berdaya hingga siang, DAN KAU MEMBUATKU TURUN GUNUNG DAN TERSESAT. TIDAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"** ucap Jaejoong. Yunho berusaha memeluknya untuk berbagi keperihan, namun Jaejoong menepisnya

**"AKU TERSESAT! SEMENTARA RASA PERIH TERUS MEMBAKAR DALAM TIAP LANGKAH! PERNAHKAH KAU MEMIKIRKANNYA? AKU TAK BUTUH ALASAN MU JUNG YUNHO. PERGI! KUMOHON. PER-"**

**"SARANGHANIKKA JAEJOONG-AH! SARANGHANIKKA!"** Aku Yunho saat akhirnya berhasil memeluk Jaejoong.

**-sunyi-**

Jaejoong terdiam rasanya sulit mencerna dua kalimat Yunho itu. Air mata terus menetes di pipi keduanya. Nafas mereka terengah setelah melepas emosi masing-masing.

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Kalau saat itu aku membawamu turun, kau akan dipenjara Jaejoong-ah.. Kau akan terjerat tuduhan membantuku kabur. A-Aku benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain Jaejoong-ah..

Mianhae.. Aku tidak memperhitungkan perasaanmu dan penderitaanmu saat itu.. A-aku-!" ucapan Yunho terhenti, Jaejoong meronta.

"**TIDAK! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Kau kejam! Pergi! Kubilang pergi!** Huhuhu" raung Jaejoong, sembari memukul-mukul punggung Yunho. Namun Yunho justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Andwae... Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi.. Tak akan pernah.. Moshi mo jidai ga modoru no nara, boku wa itsumo sobani iru yo..(Walau dunia dihancurkan, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu) shinjitekure.. (percayalah...)". Ucap Yunho. Pukulan Jaejoong sudah tidak terasa, sebagai gantinya, tangan Jaejoong melingkari tubuhnya. Membalas dekapan Yunho dengan erat. Jaejoong terisak dalam pelukan itu

"Bogoshippo yo.. Jeongmal Bogoshippo Yunnie.."

Hati Yunho seolah membuncah. Jantungnya berdebum keras. Dipeluknya namja yang menempel didadanya lebih erat.

"Jung Yunnie saranghamnida" ucap Yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Aku membaca pesanmu di lembar terakhir.. Hahaha"

"Ne.. Saranghae yo Yunnie..." ucap Jaejoong lirih, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Na do sa-"

Suara benda jatuh terdengar, membuat Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya, dan berlari menuju asal suara. Khawatir ada penjahat memasuki rumah ini. Yunho memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia tercekat, dan langkahnya terhenti.

.

.:mako-chan:.

.

Ruangan berwarna babyblue menyambutnya. Puluhan boneka menghiasi segala sisi kamar. Dan di sudut ruangan tempat tidur bayi lengkap dengan pagar di tiap tepinya masih berdiri kokoh. Sebuah merry go round berputar diatas nya, melantunkan musik klasik untuk sang bayi yang masih menangis. Yunho berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Tangan kecil terlihat menyembul dari selimut berwarna kuning gading. Tiba-tiba bayi itu berhenti menangis. Mata kelamnya yang kelam dan sipit berkedip menatap Yunho. Mata dan hidung yang mirip dengan miliknya. Bibir montok berwarna pink itu membulat dan membentuk huruf o. Ia mengantuk. Tangan mungil itu terbuka dan menutup ke arahnya. Yunho mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Jaejoong kini telah berada di sebelah Yunho. Membelai pipi makhluk mungil itu dengan jemarinya.

"Halo babyboy.. Kamu terbangun ya? Umma tadi sangat berisik y.. Apa kau lapar babyboy?"

"Jaejoong-ah... Anak ini.. Aku.. Apakah.. Aku…. (Yunho menelan ludah) Ayah biologisnya?.." tanya Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam memandang Yunho, lalu anak itu.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar sarjana kedokteran? Hahahaha apa kau pikir aku hamil dan melahirkannya Yunnie? Hahaha.. Kau sangat lucu. Mana mungkin namja bisa hamil apalagi melahirkan! Hahaha. ppabo!"ucap Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Lalu, bayi ini?"

"Dua bulan lalu, seseorang meninggalkan nya di depan pintu.. dan kemarin, akhirnya bayi ini resmi ku adopsi.. Hehehe aku ummanya sekarang" kata Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Ta-tapi mata dan hidungnya.. Lalu bibirnya, kulit, dan rambut ini.." gumam Yunho terperangah.

**PLAK!** Satu pukulan sukses mendarat di kepala Yunho.

"Ya~! Kau pikir yang punya mata dan hidung indah seperti itu hanya kau saja? Lalu ada apa dengan mulut, kulit dan rambutnya?"

"Mulut mungil ini... kulit putih ini... dan rambut hitamnya sama seperti milikmu.." jawab Yunho masih terperangah memandang Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu tertegun dan memerah.

"A-apa kau yakin bukan kau yang melahirkannya?"

"mwo?"

.

.

.

**..FIN:.**

.

fuah... akhirnya tamat jugaaaaaaaaa hahaha.

tamatnya gantung ya... mian...T-T

dan finally... aku tahu judul novelnyaaa! wkwkwkwkw HONOUR BOUND!

akhir kata... mako-chan bener2 ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah dukung dalam pembuatan ff ini. aku bener2 tersanjung... #deepbow beribu kali

mellchaaa widiwMin ,jeje100607 ,MaxAberu , HISAGIsoul, ireneayu ,Arisa Adachi ,ELLE HANA ,ninanutter ,mikihyo ,Lee Tae Ri ,gekikara lau icha22madhen ,Minan's Wife YJ Shipper BooJaeBearYun ,

Art YeKyu, Blueberry Spring, Lupe, anisha melodia,natsu,RieJoongie,JoongieJungJung,Vely,Kim Hanny,kart,Kim JaeNa YunJaeYooSuMinKyuShipper.

jeongmal gomapseumnidaaa...


End file.
